


现在……

by yxc199



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个小肉梗而已。死神/麦克雷，含死神/76/麦克雷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	现在……

“现在，你就当做你已经死了。”当牛仔听到这个声音的时候，随着一声枪响，才刚刚扭头的哨戒炮被击毁，另一把枪已经顶上了他的背脊。  
麦克雷干笑了两声，握着枪举起了手，“当做？这么说，你是不打算杀我了？”这本该是个投降，但是麦克雷却将他变成了攻击，他的枪足够的快，却快不过有所准备的死神。  
这个飘忽不定的男人虽带着面具，这一次看起来似乎格外的骇人。他围着麦克雷，威吓对方，可麦克雷只是抽了一口雪茄，握着枪准备下一次攻击。  
“你不能一直保持这个状态，现在，你就当做你已经死了吧。”他的话音刚落，远处传来一声枪响，大脑才做出警告，子弹就插过了他的右臂。  
一瞬间的分神和疼痛，让麦克雷失去了优势。可是莱耶斯依旧没有杀他，只是卸下了他的左轮，用那只个头巨大么霰弹枪戳着他的下巴。  
“这是战争，死神，你想玩什么游戏？还是你已经改名叫做恶作剧的小丑了？”  
“对我而言，这是个假期。”男人说着，第二只枪对准了麦克雷的裤裆，“死神也需要放假。”他们贴的更加的近，麦克雷感觉到除了冰冷的枪械，还有另一个火热的东西顶着他。  
“……别开玩笑了……我可没听说过你打架会用到三把枪。”“用不着听说，你已经知道了。”  
-  
什么是奇耻大辱，这大概就是了。  
外面枪林弹雨，队友正在交火，受伤，牺牲。  
“你想干死我吗！这都第二发了——”也许，他也是在交战，麦克雷这么觉得。  
枪声也无法掩盖住肠道被硬物抽插发出的扑哧扑哧声，就像是觉中了闪光弹，眼前总是泛着白光。  
而频繁摩擦着的巨大枪械，将白浊射进了他的体内，每一下进攻都对准了最致命的地方。  
“够了……”牛仔的手抵着墙壁，身体因为身后人的撞击而颠簸，他的雪茄在地上冒着烟，扑面而来让性爱充满了他熟悉的气味。  
如果换一个地方换一个方式，他也许会很享受。低廉的汽车旅馆，有着丰臀巨乳的应召女郎——  
而不是在这种地方被另一个男人插屁股。  
哪怕前列腺的快感比插人更加强烈。爽的他自己也开始扭动屁股，在对方射精的时候高潮。  
“你他妈还要干到什么时候……”麦克雷咕哝着，也仅此而已了，他的下半身和他的嘴巴作对，紧紧夹着在体内横冲直撞的阴茎，看起来一点也不希望对方停下来。  
被浇灌了两次而满溢的精液顺着他的大腿低落，弄脏了挂在腿上的裤子，他烦躁的想着这是他唯一干净的裤子了。  
这时，一直很安静的哨戒炮，突然闪起了电花呲呲作响，不过除此之外再无动静。还能够运转的大脑，告诉麦克雷，他似乎听秩序之光提起过，哨戒炮的其他用法。  
“哨戒炮——啊，啊啊啊……”麦克雷变得有些抗拒，但是死神将他的脑袋用力按在了墙上，对着敏感处狠狠的顶弄了几次，让这个战场上的牛仔口中只能发出呻吟。  
“你废话太多了，麦克雷。”“他们……在看……”麦克雷迷迷糊糊的说，他已经有些晃神了，眼睛无法对焦，口水弄湿了胡子。莱耶斯将他转过身扛起他的腿时，他主动的夹住了这个敌人的身体。  
他被爱液湿透的阴茎胀痛的厉害，做好了射精的准备，只需要对方再更加用力的干他。  
哪怕，有人看到这无所谓了。  
可死神却放慢了速度，麦克雷一把揪住对方的领子，将他拉向自己，“快点干我，你这个疯子。”他恶狠狠的威胁。  
对方低声笑着，捏住了他的嘴巴，“主导权在我手上，牛仔，你只需要做两件事，夹紧屁股，叫床。”  
“见鬼去——操……”麦克雷还是照做了，因为对方让他实在没有思考别的事情的精力。  
快感袭击了他的全身，他要爱上被人干的感觉了，这太爽了。也许回去后——如果死神不杀人灭口，他也许可以再试试。  
“再快点……我要射了——”麦克雷说着套弄起了自己的阴茎，他的肛门剧烈收缩，将对方夹的更加的紧，“干我，快点……哦哦……太棒了……”  
他身上的肌肉开始小幅度的痉挛，在冲破高潮的临界点的那一瞬间，死神掰过他的脸，朝向了那个损坏的哨戒炮。  
“和你的队友们打声招呼，我的小马。”麦克雷没来得及回答，他看到了哨戒炮里面露出闪烁的红灯，可是精液已经涌过了管道随着阴茎的抽搐而飞射出来。  
他喘着粗气，快速的套弄着自己，而莱耶斯也将更多的精液填满了他的屁股。  
高潮过后的无力中，麦克雷听到了脚步声，，他疲惫的抬起头朝那一旁看去，看到了熟悉的身影，这次行动的队长，士兵76，或者说，老兵76？正喘着气站在那里，似乎一路飞奔而来。  
“下午好，老伙计，你来的刚好。”  
而死神从身后抱着他，对着来人掰开了他的双腿，露出不断冒出精液的红肿肉穴。


End file.
